firststrikefandomcom-20200213-history
The Rebel Alliance
The Rebel Alliance is in Jeopardy. This section specifically looks at the subgroup called the Rebel Fleet. This fleet reports up into the Alliance High Command (The Alliance High Commanders), who take their orders from the Commander in Chief, Mon Mothma. The Commander in Chief is also the Chief of State which head the civil government for the Alliance. The expressed goal of this organization is to end the Emperors regime and usher in a new form of government for the known megaverse. At present the Alliance High Commanders are out of contact, as they were previously based at Yavin IV. This includes the Alliance Minister of War, a Cerean named Godan Kisp for which Fleet (Akbar) and Army (Cracken) reported into. In the abscence of Akbar and Kisp, General Cracken as assumed the role of Brevet Fleet Admiral. With the failure of the Renegage squadron to uphold Rebel ideals, the mercenary support function of the Alliance has been temporarily suspended. Only signed on volunteers and soldiers are permitted to remain in the fleet. After some successful espionage activity, the Ackbar's flagship HomeOne was lost in hyperspace due to sabotage. Engineer Glidfosh was put in charge of the rest of the fleet, which promplty ran out of gas from frequent hyperjumps without fuel refinery vessles (lost to attrition, and suspected theft) Not widely shared within the Glidfosh Fleet at this time, but Chandrilla has been occupied by the Death Star, this dramatic morale reducing event, and potential killing blow to the funding and leadership may have put the final nail in the coffin of the uprising. Vital Statistics (score out of 100) Leadership: 10 +5 Mandalore Morale: 10 +5 Mandalore Equipment: 20 +10 Mandalore Strength: 10+2 Mandalore Force: 5 + 5 SpecOps Higher these values, more likely NPC Rebels will follow, be attracted to the cause, take on dangerous missions, believe in victory Command Total Crew (8,000 Corellian, 8,000 Mon Calamari, 3,000 Sullustan, 3,000 Zabrak, 3000 Duro, 2000 Kel Dor, 1000 Bothan, 1000 other - most non-humans, exception duros are on board Akbars ship) Heroes (3, Gorbi-Wan Kenobi, Daniel Jackson, Airen Craken) Officers (500) Pilots (100) Operatives (Human Sheppard, Falleen Force Adept Bertha, Falleen Intrusion Specialist Olga) Soldiers (3000+ 9 Mandalorian Warriors) Super-Soldiers (2, J2B, Battlemaster Reva, Gand Acque) Imperial Credits Available Per Month: 500 MM, all from Chandrilla Burn Rate of Credits ( ~29000 crew x avg pay of 5000 cr/mo = 145 MM, Fleetwide Food, Repair and Maintenance = 300 MM) Fleet Resources Star Cruisers (Liberty, Justice, Shark) Frigates (3, Redemption, Nimitz, Fauch) Corellian Corvettes (2, Akira,Yeager. Intrepid lost) Corellian Gunships (1, Vanguard) Refinery Ships (Valdez lost, Q-Tanker is missing) Food Processors (2) Personnel Transports (6) Bulk Transports (2) Medium Transports (4, Norway, Aussie, Egypt, Alaska) Space Transports (20) Starfighter Resources X-Wings (10, 1 gifted to Mandalorians) Y-Wings (21) Z-95 Headhunters (48) Cloak Ships (Gladiator) Landing Ship (10) Ground Vehicle Resources Cargo Skiff (50) Landspeeder (150) Premium Mandalorian Repulsorlift cargo hauler (1) Command Structure With Home One and the Alliance's Military leadership and Political Leadership scattered, a new Command Council has been formed with the following members: 'Chair: ' Brevet Fleet Admiral Cracken Members: Captain (Dr.) Daniel Jackson Captain Glidfosh, Captain of the Liberty Admiral Zukof, Captain of the Shark Acting Colonel Gorbie-Wan Kenobi Losses (2) X-Wing (3) Y-Wings (1) Corellian Corvette